


Make Some Noise

by booksandtea15



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun is Not, Gift, M/M, Minhyuk is Noisy, No graphic sex, semi praise kink I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksandtea15/pseuds/booksandtea15
Summary: Changkyun and Minhyuk had been dating for all of three months, three of the most blissful, happy and magical months of Changkyun’s life, (yes, he was allowed to be sappy and dramatic, back off), when Minhyuk brought it up.





	Make Some Noise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinkywonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywonn/gifts).



Changkyun and Minhyuk had been dating for all of three months, three of the most blissful, happy and magical months of Changkyun’s life, (yes, he was allowed to be sappy and dramatic, back off), when Minhyuk brought it up. It was after one of the most mind-blowing orgasms of Changkyun’s life, which consisted of both Minhyuk’s mouth and hands and then, surprisingly, somehow, _feet_ , when Minhyuk, cushioned on Changkyun’s chest, drawing idle patterns on his chest, said it.

“Changkyun, why don’t you make any noise?”

Changkyun frowned. He was pretty sure he made lots of noise. He couldn’t walk around without bumping into a table, a chair, or a counter, followed by an ‘ow!’, to save his life. He has never mastered the art of closing a cupboard without it, somehow, clattering loudly and informing everyone in the house that, yes, Changkyun had just taken the last cookies, the ones his mom specifically told him not to take. So, yeah, Changkyun was pretty sure he made lots of noise. He opened his mouth to inform Minhyuk of this, when the elder sighed, fingers scratching lightly across the trail of hair leading down Changkyun’s stomach.

“I’d just, you know, like it if I could like, _hear_ you.” Minhyuk’s hand travelled up again, drawing a lazy circle around Changkyun’s nipple.

“O-oh,” Changkyun stuttered, frowning. He’d never really thought about it, never really paused to think that all the little moans and whines and stuttered gasps Minhyuk let out, all those little sounds that spurred Changkyun on, he himself wasn’t making. It wasn’t a deliberate oversight, like he’d set out and decided he wasn’t going to make any noise when Minhyuk was sucking the life out of him, he just… didn’t. “I mean, I guess that’s fair. I don’t think about it, really.” Minhyuk’s hand paused on his chest and Changkyun looked down to see an unhappy little frown marring his features. “Not that you aren’t good, or anything,” Changkyun hastened to reassure him. “I just… I guess I got used to being quiet? You know, big family and all.”

Minhyuk still wore a little pout, but he nodded, placing a soft kiss on Changkyun chest. “I guess I understand. But, can you please like, try? Wait, no, that’s not the right word, I just mean…” He trailed off, sucking his lip between his teeth, chewing on it for a moment before releasing it with a pop. “I just mean, if you ever feel the urge to like, make any sound, or say something like, ‘fuck, _Minhyuk_ ’,” he moaned ridiculously, smiling widely when Changkyun started giggling, “don’t hesitate, okay? You’re allowed to say what you want, you don’t just always have to go along with what I say.”

Changkyun smiled softly, lifting a hand to pet Minhyuk matted hair, (they had been quite… active), back from his face, a soft, almost painful fondness filling his chest when he saw Minhyuk glancing shyly back up at him. “Of course, hyung, Of course.”

So that was that, Changkyun thought. He would try to make more noise, and Minhyuk would be happy, and everything would be fine.

\---

Minhyuk was pushing into Changkyun, torturously slowly, even though he had spent a good half an hour opening Changkyun up, working his fingers in and out until Changkyun was pulling impatiently at his hair, urging him to look up before throwing the condom at his face and laughing when Minhyuk looked offended.

Minhyuk was pushing into Changkyun torturously slowly, one hand pressed to Changkyun’s stomach, helping him stay upright while the other gripped his hip, and he was making small, desperate little groaning sounds, bending down every now and again to place a kiss on Changkyun’s spine. Changkyun was breathing heavily, breath stuttering on every second exhale, and when Minhyuk finally bottomed out, finally settled so that his hips (bony little fuckers that Changkyun absolutely _loved_ leaving big, purple marks on, smirking when Minhyuk complained his pants hurt) pressed firmly against Changkyun’s butt, Changkyun let out a sigh that bordered on having sound.

Minhyuk paused, bending forward, curving himself around Changkyun’s spine, jostling inside of Changkyun in new and interesting ways, to whisper in Changkyun’s ear, “That was almost a moan. I made you almost make a sound.”

Changkyun, a bit lost in the feeling of MInhyuk’s dick filling his _ass_ , took a few seconds to process that. After he did, he felt a faint frisson of irritation blossom in his chest, very faint, faint enough that he could just reach out and brush it aside, faint enough that he could chuckle weakly and shake his head at Minhyuk. Faint enough that he could say, “Good on you,” without a trace of annoyance.

Not faint enough that, two hours later, he wasn’t standing in the shower staring down at himself with a frown, pinching his stomach between his hands. Not faint enough that, while the water sluiced down his shoulders, pushed his hair over his eyes, he didn’t wonder if there was something wrong with him. Not faint enough that he didn’t begin to think that, maybe, maybe, Minhyuk would be better off with someone else. Someone who was just as loud and appreciative as he was, who didn’t sometimes sit in one position for seven hours because they became hyper-focused and forgot they had a body. Someone who could… make some noise without feeling like the biggest fake in the history of mankind.

\---

Minhyuk was kissing down the back of Changkyun neck, starting to suck biting kisses into his jawline, (which were _evil_ of him, Minhyuk knew how much makeup Changkyun had to use to hide those), and Changkyun was trying to read to the end of the chapter, veering wildly between reading the same sentence over and over again and biting his lower lip cause _damn him_ Minhyuk knew his neck was his weak spot.

“Minhyuk,” he started, gripping the edges of his book unnecessarily hard, loosening his hold when the tissue thin paper, (because apparently it was the only one the library had left), started to tear slightly beneath his hands. “Minhyuk, please. I need to finish this book by Friday, and it’s Wednesday night and I’m not even halfway.”

Minhyuk gave Changkyun neck a long, sucking kiss, pulling away with the most obscene slurping sound, before whispering in Changkyun’s ear, the mischief audible, “Come _on_ Changkyunnie, you’ve been reading for _hours_ \--”

“A singular hour.”

“--and I’m _bored_ and you always smell so _nice_ after a shower,” Minhyuk finished, unbothered by Changkyun’s interruption, proceeding with lightly biting Changkyun’s ear.

Changkyun _was_ tempted, okay. He was oh so very much tempted, tempted by the sultry promise in Minhyuk’s voice, by the way Changkyun could feel Minhyuk’s shirtless torso pressing against his back, but. But he had to finish this book. And, he knew for a fact that Minhyuk had a big test on Saturday that he hadn’t even _started_ studying for. And, so, it was up to him to put on the big boy pants and be the responsible one. However much that sucked.

Changkyun shrugged himself out of Minhyuk’s hold, shifting out of his reach and looked over with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, hyung, but I really need to finish this book. And don’t you have that big Biochem test on Saturday? You said you had to ace that or you’d fail.”

Minhyuk sat back, a dejected look on his face, corners of his mouth pulled down and even his hair appearing to sulk, hanging in front of his eyes as he slouched, the little pouch that was his belly, the one that Changkyun _loved_ biting and kissing, pushing out. “Okaaaaay.”

Changkyun shook his head at Minhyuk, turning back to his book. It was only a page later when Minhyuk shifted to lay his head on Changkyun’s lap, facing away from him so Changkyun couldn’t see his face. Placing his thumb as a placeholder in the book, Changkyun closed it partway, placing it to the side as he lifted a hand to card through Minhyuk’s hair. “You aren’t going to study?”

Minhyuk didn’t answer for a second, before, in a small voice, smaller even than that one time Changkyun had seen him trying to talk a kitten out from beneath a couch, (a memory to which he held firmly and fondly because he was fairly sure that was the most adorable thing he had ever seen), he asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

Changkyun’s hand paused in its ministrations, Minhyuk’s silky hair, kept so by his insistence on washing it once, sometimes twice every day, slipping out from between his fingers. “What? Why,” Changkyun faltered, heart giving a panging beat in his chest, “Why would you think that?”

Minhyuk shrugged, an awkward movement, given the fact that he was laying down, but one completed with minimal discomfort, the pointy blade of Minhyuk’s shoulder pressing into Changkyun’s thigh for about a second before sinking away again.

“I don’t know,” he mumble-whined, pressing his face into Changkyun’s thighs. “You’ve just kinda… been avoiding _us_ for like, a week.”

Changkyun frowned, thumb slipping out of his book, bending down as far as his limited flexibility would allow him to try and look Minhyuk in the eye. “Avoiding us? You mean… avoiding… _sex?_ ”

Minhyuk shrugged again, before nodding miserably against Changkyun’s leg, sniffing lightly. And Changkyun’s heart fucking _cracked_ . “Oh, oh, honey, hyung? Are you crying? Hyung, hyung _no_.” Changkyun pulled Minhyuk upright, pulling him into his arms, holding as tightly as he could, despite the slight discomfort of Minhyuk’s hip digging into his thigh. “You didn’t do anything wrong, hyung,” Changkyun said, an odd hitch in his voice.

“Then why do you keep pushing me away?” Minhyuk cried out, before hiding his face in Changkyun’s shoulder.

Changkyun lifted a hand, running it over the warm skin of Minhyuk’s back, comforting. “I’m… pushing you away? How?”

Minhyuk buried his face further in Changkyun’s neck, whining quietly. “I don’t know. Every time I try to, to _start_ something this week you, you push me away a-and, I know you’re busy and stuff but--”

Changkyun shushed him, lightly scratching his nails down Minhyuk’s back, waiting until Minhyuk stopped shuddering at the feeling. “I _was_ busy this week. And so were you.” He paused, pursing his lips, trying to choose his words carefully. “I… have been, not pushing you away, exactly, but I’ve not been… welcoming you with open arms, admittedly.” Changkyun stopped, aware of the way Minhyuk had stiffened in his arms. Minhyuk sat back, shuffling himself backwards until he was facing Changkyun with a pinched mouth and suspiciously red-rimmed eyes.

Changkyun winced. This was Minhyuk’s _crying_ face. He, Changkyun, had made Minhyuk put on his _crying_ face. God, he was a moron. A complete idiot, of the biggest proportions. He reached out a hand, trying to hold Minhyuk’s hand, but the older boy flinched back, lower lip trembling treacherously.

“Minhyuk I just-- I’m not-- I don’t make enough noise and I don’t how to, I don’t know--” Changkyun heaved a sigh, a small little noise working its way out of his throat. “This is not, in any way, because of you. I’m just.” Changkyun paused, took a deep breath, dipped his head. “This is just me. I don’t feel… enough.”

For a minute or two they sat in tense silence, Changkyun’s fingers creeping out to meet Minhyuk’s knees, caressing them softly. There were little red spots on Minhyuk’s knees, remnants, Minhyuk said, of his years falling over his feet and picking off his scabs. When the silence stretched and reached two minutes, Changkyun took in a deep breath, bent down, shuffling slightly awkwardly until his lips could brush softly against Minhyuk’s knee.

“Changkyun…”

Changkyun shuffled so he was kneeling in front of Minhyuk, kissing up his thigh, hovering around the hem of his shorts.

“Changkyun, come here,” Minhyuk’s hand landed on Changkyun’s head, tightening lightly on his strands, lifting his head until they were facing each other yet again, Minhyuk’s face still frowny and pouty, but with a softness in the eyes that wasn’t there before. “Changkyun, you daft little idiot, in what _world_ are you not enough for me?”

Changkyun shrugged, unable to stop his pouting. “You just-- everything seemed fine, and then you wanted me to make noise and--”

“I didn’t mean you _have_ to make noise!” Minhyuk exclaimed, hands dropping to cup Changkyun’s in his. “I just meant, well, I thought you might be holding back, for some reason.” Minhyuk pushed his face right up against Changkyun’s, close enough that Changkyun could smell the four cups of coffee Minhyuk had ingested since coming home from class two hours ago. Changkyun flinched back.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Minhyuk, you smell like a coffee shop.”

Minhyuk grinned, placing a sloppy kiss on Changkyun’s nose. “I know. It’s brilliant.”

Changkyun gagged to the side, before grinning at Minhyuk. “It’s absolutely disgusting. Also,” Changkyun picked up the book again, holding it in front of him like a shield, “I’m not holding back. I really, really,” Changkyun thought about Minhyuk huffing desperate little moans against his neck as they rutted against each other, “ _really_ , like what we do. Everything we do. I’m just not, um, vocal?”

“I know! And I don’t mind, really I don’t. I just, could you just, every now and again, tell me when you like something that I do? Even if it’s just like, ‘I like that you lick my nipples Minhyuk’”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, huffing gently. “Okay but, you already _know_ that I like that, so why would I need to say that?”

“Because it makes me want to fuck you even more.”

Changkyun paused. Changkyun thought this preposition over. He hummed. “Okay, well, yeah, I can see the appeal.”

Minhyuk grinned widely. “Glad that’s settled then. So…” He lowered his mouth to Changkyun’s neck again, a question in the press of his lips.

“So,” Changkyun pushed Minhyuk away, regret twisting his features. “I really do have to finish this book, and you really _do_ need to study Minhyukkie. Come on, two hours of studying and I’ll give you a blowjob, what do you say?”

Minhyuk groaned against his neck, but pulled away, scrunching his nose. “It better be a fucking good blowjob.”

Changkyun grinned, burying his nose in his book.

“Oh, it will be.”

And, judging by the painful grip Minhyuk had on his hair later, the groans pushing up from his chest, it was fucking fantastic.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for @kinkywonn, with no Actual mention of Christmas. Sorry? Either way, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Twitter:   
> [booksandtea15](https://twitter.com/booksandtea15)


End file.
